The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
by Cns1223
Summary: Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer and Haley James had all been accepted to Tree Hill University. What adventures will find them there? Couples in the end will be BL PJ NH.
1. The Beginning

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer and Haley James had all been accepted to Tree Hill University. What adventures will find them there?

Couples in the end will be BL PJ NH.

Disclaimer; No I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did , Brooke and Lucas would be together forever, Jake would come back and Peyton would stop being Rachel's so- called friend.

Chapter 1 : The Begininng

Author Notes: Lucas,Nathan and Jake will be sophmores at THU. They are 19 while Haley,Brooke and Peyton are 18.

"Yes!" Brooke Davis shouted as she left Spring High School.

"Today is the day I have been waiting for all my life!. "We're finally going to collage!" she shouted with joy.

Haley James laughed. "You know Brooke,I'm surprised at you.I thought you would've been sad that we have four more years of schoolwork." Haley said.

"Well yeah, I am sad but I'm happy because I can't wait to meet all the hot guys at collage." Brooke replied.

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Peyton Saywer joked.

Brooke hit her playfully on the arm. " Peyton, you known me since pre-k! You know I would say things like that!" Brooke said.

"Yes Brooke, we know that you've been saying things like that since pre-k." Haley assured.

"Ok, so when are we leaving for THU?" Peyton asked.

"Well we should leave by tomarrow if we want to get used to Tree Hill." Haley answered.

"Ok!" Brooke said. "We'll leave from Texas to North Carlina tomarrow and end up at THU by tomarrow! So pack and sleep well tonight so we can start tomarrow early and end up in the afternoon there. See ya!" she continued. Haley and Peyton said bye too and they all left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think we'll meet any hot girls this year?" Nathan Scott asked. Lucas Scott laughed. " Hopefully. Although, I can't remeber how many girls were in here with you for one night last year." Lucas joked.Nathan glared.

"And how many girls were in here with you? Because I can't remeber any of them if you had any." Nathan teased. Lucas tossed one of his shirts at him. Jake laughed.

"Nice one Nathan." Jake laughed.

"Well I'm not a man-whore like Nathan over here" Lucas explained. "And besides, I was studying a lot this year, not looking for girls" Lucas continued.Jake nodded, understanding him.

"Well will you be looking this year?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, I guess. " Lucas answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke, Peyton and Haley got out of Brooke's car and stretched. "Welcome to Tree Hill Universty." Haley said, looking around.

"Okay so our room is 116 Dorm D." Brooke said looking down at the paper. "Dorm D is over that way." Peyton pointed. "Okay so let's go." Brooke replied.

They climbed up the stairs to get to thier room. "You know. I wonder if there _are_ any cute guys here." Brooke wondered. "Oh Brooke, I'm sure there a lot of guys here just _waiting_ to meet you." Haley assured. "What are you talking about, Tutor Girl? You haven't dated _one_ guy yet and we're in _collage_." Brooke said. Haley slapped her.

"That's because I focus more on school unlike you Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well here's our room," Peyton cutted in. They stopped in front of the door. They went in thier looking around.

"Oh sweet! We got the view of the beach! I'll go there right now in fact!" Brooke decided. " Wait, aren't you going to unpack first?" Haley asked.

" I'll upacked later tonight." Brooke assured her. Brooke changed into her bathing suit and grab a few magazines, her Ipod, sunlotion and towel.

"See ya!" she said and left.

Like it? Hate it? If you want to say something just hit that little button called Review!


	2. The Start Of Something New

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer and Haley James had all been accepted to Tree Hill University. What adventures will find them there?

Couples in the end will be BL PJ NH.

Disclaimer; No I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did , Brooke and Lucas would be together forever, Jake would come back and Peyton would stop being Rachel's so- called friend.

Authors Note: It continues with Brooke going to the beach. Itlaics means thoughts

Chapter 2:The Start Of Something New

Brooke closed her eyes when she layed down on her towel ,putting her earphones on. She could feel the sun rays against her skin. She opened her eyes back open and reached over for the new issue of Seventeen. She skimmed through it , suddenly not feeling like reading it. She gather her stuff up and started back to her room.

Her cellphone started to ring and she looked down in her purse, pushing stuff aside so she could find it. All of a sudden she felt another body crash against her.

"Crap!" Brooke shouted. She looked over at the other person. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm a klutz." Brooke said.

"No, I'm fine and don't worry about it. It was both of our faults." Lucas said looking at her. She looked like a angel to him. Brown, chestnut, shiny hair. Green sparkly eyes and a thin figure.

"Y-yeah I,um guess it was." Brooke stuttered. '_Why am I stuttering_?' Brooke thought. She thought he was a Brad Pitt for her. Sandy, blond hair. Brillaint blue eyes which she loved in guys.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke Davis. You?" Brooke replied.

"Lucas Scott. Do you go to THU?" He answered

"Yeah, I'm a freshman." She replied.

"Cool. I'm a sophmore. I'll see you later, okay?" He said.

"Okay. Oh here have my number."Brooke said.

"Yeah I'll give you mine too." Lucas said. They took each other's phone and typed thier digits . They both said bye and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god guys! I just met the hottest guy!" Brooke explained when she got back.

"That doesn't surprise me." Haley said. Brooke glared at her.

"Well anyway his name is Lucas Scott. He has sandy, blonde hair and blue eyes." Brooke replied.

"Wow nice description. So have you slept with him yet?" Peyton said.

"Ok what is with the jokes about guys and me?" Brooke asked.

"We just love to do that ,Brooke. But we won't do them again." Peyton assured her.

"Ok so do you think he likes me or no?" Brooke asked them.

"Brooke you just met him! You're going to have to hang with him for a while before you get any conclusions." Haley said. Brooke pouted at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into his room after meeting Brooke. Nathan was playing with his XBOX 360 and paused it when he saw Luke.

"So he finally comes back!" Nathan joked.

"Aw shut up. Anyway I met this hot girl at the beach." Lucas told Nathan. Nathan stared at Lucas wide-eyed.

"Did you just say that you met a girl that you like? Oh my god someone call 911!" He teased. Lucas threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up Nathan. She's pretty though. She had this brown, shiny hair that just made me want to run my fingers through it." He said, thinking about her.

"Wow. You actually like someone. and I thought you wouldn't have a crush till you were 30." Nathan said. Lucas glared at him.

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Jkae said walking through the bedroom door, hearing the whole conversation.

"I want to wait. I mean I want to know more about her." Lucas said even though he knew that wasn't what he wanted.


	3. Getting ready

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James had all been accepted to Tree Hill University. What adventures will find them there?

Couples in the end will be BL PJ NH.

Disclaimer; I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, then why would I be writing this?

Authors Note: -looks around- Does anyone read this anymore? I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with school! But I'm out now so I should be able to update more. Oh and this set a few weeks after Brooke and Lucas met for the first time.

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

"Peyton! Haley! Get your asses here now!" Brooke yelled.

"What Brooke? I was in the middle of writing a song." Haley complained.

"Oh well get over it. Anyway, guess who got us into the hottest party tonight?" Brooke said, excited.

"You?" Peyton guessed.

"Surprisingly, no. Lucas did! He asked me to bring the both of you. He has some people he wants us to meet." she replied.

"So are you and Lucas dating?" Haley asked. Brooke blushed when she asked that.

"No! We just met, Hales. We're only friends, nothing more." Brooke assured her. Peyton smirked at this.

"Oh really? Then why do you say 'I love you Lucas' in your sleep?" Peyton said. Brooke only blushed more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan! Jake! Get your butt here now!" Lucas yelled.

"What Lucas? I'm in the middle of kicking someone's ass on PS2!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh well, pause it. Anyway, I have some friends you going to meet tonight at Rachel's party." Lucas explained.

"Are they girls?" Nathan asked. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No they're guys. And they're also gay. They've been waiting to meet you, Nathan. " Lucas joked. Nathan glared at Lucas.

"So let me guess, you're going to spend the night with Brooke?" Jake asked.

"No, I'll spend some time with you guys of course" Lucas explained. But in his mind he knew he would spend the night with Brooke. That's why he asked Brooke to bring her friends so they could keep his friends busy.

"So when is the party?" Jake asked.

"Uh at 8 tonight." Lucas said after checking the invitation. He checked the clock that hanged above their tv. Four o' clock. Four hours till he got to see Brooke. But then again, why should he wait four hours?

"I'll see you guys later" Lucas said. He left the dorm and went to the beach. He looked for Brooke, but she wasn't there. He pulled out his cell phone and called her. It took two rings until she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said.

"Oh hey Lucas! What's up?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing. Do you want to hang out at the beach?" Lucas asked. "_Please say yes. Please say yes!_" He thought.

"Sure! I'll be down there in a sec." She replied. He smiled as soon she said this.

"Okay, see you in a bit." He said.

" Okay, bye" she said then she hung up. He closed his phone and found a spot on the busy beach. He then realized how much in love he was with Brooke. And he liked that.


End file.
